irken_exilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Layana
Layana is a thirteen year old Irken. HISTORY Layana was raised on an alien planet called Sekia, after being abandoned there by her previous guardian. A being named Ik'all discovered her alone one day, and brought her up as a daughter. Layana's language function part of her PAK had been damaged when she was born, and she learned the Sekian language instead of the normal Irken dialect. Eventually, Layana left Ik'all and Sekia to try to find the planet where she was born. She took one of the ships and eventually crash-landed on Irk. There, she finally learned the Irken language and Irken customs. Layana decided she wanted to see the galaxy. She scrapped together a SIR Unit she named Glint and made her way to Earth. She has remained there ever since. PERSONALITY Layana is unlike most Irkens, as she was not raised the same way. She is respectful and selfless, although she still does possess some Irken traits, such as a fiery temper. She does not know much about the universe and is ever so curious about it. APPEARANCE Layana has light blue eyes, normal curled antennae, and normal green skin. She is pretty tall for her age and her antennae are a bit longer than usual. She wears a baseball tee-shirt that is the same color as her eyes and has black sleeves, black pants, and black boots. When she is disguised as a human, she has the same color eyes (only they're human this time). She also has tawny brown hair she keeps in a braid, a light gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. She also wears a hat that often receives ridicule from the humans at the school she attends. RELATIONSHIPS Ik'all- Layana loves Ik'all, as he was basically like her adopted father. It hurt both of them when she left, but they still keep in touch to this day and he helps her get through Earth school... And everything else. Glint- Layana and Glint have an interesting relationship. Layana doesn't trust Glint very much, and the SIR tries to impress her mistress and usually fails. They don't spend enough time together to get to know each other well, and they don't share the connection that so many Irkens and SIRs do. School children- The school children mock Layana a lot, and she dislikes all of them and school in general very much as a result. FACTS *Layana speaks very poor English, often mixing up words. She misspells things all the time as well. *Layana loves dodgeball at school because she gets to "crush the puny morons." This is another thing she has in common with most Irkens. *Layana once threw a rock through one of her classmate's living room window. She later told Ik'all that she did it because that's what human children do when they are friends. He didn't believe her. QUOTES "I'kk liane smet'a dl'row ek sen. Wya ok'row dra!" - Layana saying "I hate you more than anyone else. I will murder you!" to one of her classmates... In Sekian. (He was a bit confused by this.) "Hello, I am come to learn-place now. My name Layana. How you all this day?" - Layana attempting to speak English on her first day of school. "Yes, I don't like the homework either. Hey, I said words right! I spoke good!" - (This should be self-explanatory.) "Glint, come. Come to Layana this minute... Oh, forget these. GLINTAA, POKKLI LAYANA EKRESS!" - Layana calling Glint, attempting it in English and then giving up.